chaos hearts
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Berawal dari rasa ingin tahu Hatsune Miku yang membuatnya terlibat dalam dunia tanpa cahaya. Shoujo-ai in later chapter, violence.—‹3/?›
1. Matryoshka

**A/N. **

H—Hai, ini pertama kalinya saya berdiri di fandom Vocaloid (padahal masih awam orz). Dulu saya samasekali nggak ngerti Vocaloid itu apa (sekarang juga masih level 0). Jadi mohon maaf bila fanfic saya ga jelas begini, para senpai-tachi yang terhormat! Oke, mohon maaf bila mengganggu fandom ini dan tolong bimbing sayaaaa! Cerita terinspirasi dari magnet (err, padahal jauh banget dari magnet, tapi kepikirannya malah ini).

**Disclaimer. **

Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, dan segala penciptanya.

**Genre.**

Friendship/Angst

**Rating. **

15+/Teen

**Warning. **

OOC, typo, AU, violence-blood, mungkin di beberapa chapter selanjutnya hint Shoujo-ai mulai terasa.

* * *

><p>Rambut hijau toskanya yang melambai-lambai pelan sesuai gerak-geriknya berlari adalah salah satu ciri khasnya. Gadis belia berumur lima belas tahun tepat itu tengah terburu-buru menuju ke sekolahnya. Padahal sudah biasa ia terbangun (terlalu) pagi, namun matanya yang mengantuk menyuruhnya berbaring kembali dan inilah hasilnya: sebuah kata yang dibenci murid sekolahan di awal minggu, diawali huruf t, diakhiri huruf sama, sembilan huruf. <strong>Terlambat.<strong>

Sudah beberapa bulan semenjak hari-hari baru di Yamaha High School mulai bergulir, tetap saja seorang gadis dengan ID Card bernama Hatsune Miku itu telat datang ke sekolah, rumahnya memang agak jauh, perlu sedikit menyambung kereta dan lari estafet antar tempat penjualan tiket.

Biasanya akan ada beberapa teman yang ia temui, namun entah kenapa ia tidak melihat siapapun di stasiun yang berseragam sama dengannya—siapapun boleh asal bisa menemani keterlambatannya. Beristirahat sejenak di tiang penyokong stasiun terdekat sekolah sebelum _sprint _ sekali lagi, matanya menangkap keberadaan seseorang—

Seseorang yang tinggi, terlihat seperti _senpai _ baginya, dilihat dari seragam yang sama dengannya. Surainya terlihat pucat, tidak terlihat warna jelasnya, serta menyala mencolok tertimpa mentari pagi, tas tangan yang ia bawa turut menambah betapa elegan sosoknya di mata seorang Hatsune Miku.

Namun, seketika Miku ingin menyapanya—

(—Ia sudah lenyap dari sisi matanya.)

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>haos **H**earts

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 1 <strong>– Matryoshka**]**

"Telat lagi, eh, Miku~?"

Suara ringan Kagamine Rin, teman sekelas Miku yang menyambut Miku setelah ia terkena damprat guru untuk lari beberapa keliling lapangan sebelum memasuki kelas seakan sebagai ajakan berantem. Untungnya, pelajaran pertama yaitu literatur Jepang jarang sekali ada gurunya, sehingga Miku dengan santai merebahkan diri di lantai dingin.

"Hoi, hoi! Jangan tidur disitu, menghalangi jalan, tahu!" hardik Kagamine Len, saudara kembar Rin yang berada di kelas berbeda—walau sebelahan sih. Pemuda itu sudah siap menginjak Miku tanda bercanda.

"Sudahlah Rin-chan, Len-kun, aku capek..." desahnya pelan.

Rin berjongkok di sebelah 'mayat' Miku, membelai rambut toskanya. "Makanya, pasang weker. Atau suruh saja Mikuo-san menyiram air dingin untukmu tiap pagi."

"Ugh, iya, iya!"

"Oh ya, kau tahu Miku-chi? Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih hati-hati kalau pulang sore dari sekolah, lho?" Sang pemuda kembar itu mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Kudengar sekarang ada banyak korban _bullying_ yang ditemukan berdarah dan tidak sadarkan diri di sekitar sekolah!"

Menepuk kepala Len agak lembut dengan sisi buku literaturnya, Rin membalas cerita Len dengan tatapan ngeri. "L-Len! Jangan membuatku takut!"

"Aduh—Ayolah Rin! Ini hanya rumor yang diberitahukan Neru dan Gumi padaku!" Len mengaduh.

Sementara, Miku yang tampak terkesima bercampur penasaran yang terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya mulai menarik informasi.

"E-Eeh? Benarkah? Ceritakan lagi, Len-kun!"

"Hah? Oke." Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengangguk. "Neru bilang kalau seluruh korbannya wanita!"

Miku yang masih berbaring di tanah berpangku tangan, sedikit menaikkan alis. "Jangan-jangan kamu ya, Len-kun? Kau kan playboy?"

"Hah, hahahahaha! Lawakan bagus, Miku!" Rin tidak bisa menahan volume tawanya. "Tidak mungkin orang selembut Len melakukan _bully, _bahkan sampai membuat cewek berdarah-darah begitu..."

"Apa maksudmu aku ini _lembut_, Rin!"

Sebelum memberikan kakaknya sedikit balasan, Len sudah meninggalkan kelas seketika Neru dan Gumi memberi kode dari luar jendela kalau guru Matematika sudah masuk kelas mereka. Sementara, Rin dan Miku masih terus mengobrol—entah tentang acara TV, lawak garing sampai fesyen tidak jelas. Di sebelah kursi Miku terdapat kursi kosong tepat di pojokan dekat jendela belakang, sementara meja Rin ada di tengah-tengah keramaian kelas berkapasitas hingga 40 orang itu.

Sesekali, Miku yang bosan dengan pelajarannya akan membuang muka menatap ke arah meja tersebut. Meja yang benar-benar tidak ada penghuni, tidak pernah diduduki, tidak pernah dijamah siapapun. Gadis itu perlahan melihat ke arah meja seraya masih tetap di areal pembicaraan Rin.

"Ada apa, Miku?" Rin yang kala itu bertopang dagu memperhatikan gelagat Miku yang dirasanya aneh. "Meja kosong dilihat terus tetap saja kosong."

Terbawa penasaran dan tidak tergerak dari arah meja tersebut berada, Miku bertanya. "Itu...kira-kira meja siapa, ya?"

"Entahlah, dari kita masuk meja itu sudah kosong, kan?" balas sang kembar acuh-tak-acuh. "Penasaran juga sih, tapi bahkan Gumi dan Yowane-senpai tidak tahu siapa yang ada disana."

"Eeh? Kau sudah bertanya pada Yowane-senpai segala?"

"Hah? Iya dong, ia kan senior klub musikku, masa tidak kutanyai?" ucap Rin. "Yaah~ walau dia sangat pemalu dan sulit kuajak bicara sih."

"Mungkin kita harus bertanya ke OSIS, atau bahkan guru—" Miku menggeleng seketika, memotong kalimatnya sendiri barusan. "Aah! Aku memang terlalu ingin tahu_._"

Walau, setelah pembicaraan mereka berlanjut hingga guru pelajaran kedua datang, Miku masih terus memikirkan sosok penghuni meja di sebelahnya tersebut. Entah apa yang terlintas di pikirannya, namun keberadaan yang hilang itu terus mengganggu Miku hingga pelajaran hari itu berakhir dengan damai.

x x x

Sepulang sekolah, Miku belum pulang ke rumah akibat aksi terlambatnya pagi itu. Beberapa guru menasehatinya berulang-ulang selama dua jam di ruangan konseling. Setelah mendapat cap kesalahannya di kartu kehadiran, dengan gontai sang gadis berkuncir dua itu mengayun kakinya keluar sekolah dengan raut wajah lesu bercampur kesal.

Dilihatnya langit yang tengah kemerahan, burung-burung mulai terbang ke arah matahari, pertanda bahwa sudah cukup lama ia berada di sekolah dan harus pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam atau ia harus berdesakan dengan kereta berisi pegawai kantoran. Miku tepat keluar sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup.

(Tetapi, tidak disangkanya, ada yang menantinya di luar gerbang sekolah tanpa sepengetahuannya—)

Beberapa gadis yang manis dan cantik dengan tinggi semampai dan perawakan model serta seragam sekolah berbeda dengannya tampak membuat barisan di depan gerbang Yamaha High. Terlihat bahwa _badge _sekolah mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka berasal dari Vocaloid High, sekolah yang berada di kota sebelah dan merupakan rival utama Yamaha High dalam berbagai strata.

"U—Umm...senpai-senpai sedang mencari seseorang?" menelan ludah, Miku mengajak bicara.

Gadis yang terlihat paling menonjol, dengan rambut pendek berwarna cokelat yang kemerahan tertimpa cahaya sisa matahari pun maju beberapa langkah tepat di depan Miku yang mulai merasa gentar. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu jelas merasakan bahwa keadaan ini bisa jadi berbahaya untuknya.

"Ah, tepat sekali." Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu berpangku tangan. "Kebetulan aku ada perlu denganmu, _Hatsune Miku-san_."

Gadis berambut hijau toska itu jelas tersentak, ia pun berusaha mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi jarak pandang gadis itu—bagaimana gadis di hadapannya itu bisa mengetahui namanya?

"Siapa kau? Perlu apa kau denganku?" dengusnya dengan nada menggertak, tangannya mengepal di jahitan roknya.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan _melakukan apapun_ padamu jika—" gadis yang berasal dari Vocaloid High itu menjentikkan jari. "—Selama kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

Seketika deretan gadis yang dibawa oleh orang itu mengeluarkan bermacam senjata, mulai dari sebalok kayu rapuh hingga pipa besi berkarat. Mereka mengelilingi Miku dengan sigap. Miku memicingkan matanya, melihat keadaan dengan pasif selagi mendengarkan ocehan lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Bisa tolong kau serahkan _Black Snow _pada kami?"

"Black...Snow?" nama panggilan tersebut terasa aneh di telinga Miku, siapa yang mereka sebut, sebenarnya?

"Hoo, kau tidak tahu toh? Payah sekali." Tawa renyah keluar dari bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, saatnya menutup mulutmu, ya?"

Gadis berambut pendek itu memberikan makanan pembuka, sebuah pukulan mengarah cepat ke arah wajah Miku—yang untungnya bisa ia tangkis sempurna.

Melihat kepalannya dihindarkan oleh gadis berambut hijau toska itu, seringainya muncul. "Hoo? Boleh juga. Kau ternyata pengguna _Kempo, _eh?"

"Jangan remehkan aku, cewek bodoh!"

Miku berusaha membalik keadaan, tangan kirinyanya menjaga tangan kanan yang ia tepis tadi dan berusaha melayangkan tendangan ke arah perut sang lawan, namun—

_DUAK_

Tanpa disadari Miku, salah satu bawahan gadis penyerang itu sudah melayangkan pipa besi ke arah kepalanya dan membuatnya tak berdaya ke arah tanah, darah mengalir pelan dari kepalanya. Miku mengerang kesakitan, kesadarannya setengah melayang akibat pukulan ke bagian rentan tersebut. Gadis yang melihat Miku sudah tersungkur di tanah pun menginjaknya tanpa ampun.

"Wah, wah, kupikir akan menarik, tetapi semuanya sama saja, ya?" gadis itu berucap dengan nada kebosanan, sambil kakinya menapaki gadis yang tak berdaya dibawahnya bagaikan alas. "Mungkin besok kita harus langsung ke ketua OSIS mere—"

"**Cukup—Meiko."**

Melirik sedikit ke arah asal suara lain, Miku menangkap keberadaan seseorang yang memanggil gadis berambut cokelat itu. Memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah atas, maniknya menangkap sosok seseorang yang ia temui di stasiun kereta pagi itu—

(_Surainya terlihat pucat, tidak terlihat warna jelasnya, serta menyala mencolok tertimpa mentari pagi—_)

—Surai merah muda yang menggelap karena matahari, manik berwarna senada, serta seragam sekolah yang sama dikenakan Miku. Siapa orang itu?

"Wah, wah? Kita lihat siapa yang datang kesini—ternyata sang Black Snow!" masih menginjak Miku, gadis yang disebut Meiko tadi menyambut kedatangan orang yang dicarinya. "Atau harus kubilang, _Megurine Luka-san_?"

"Aku tidak butuh ocehanmu, pergilah dari sini."

"Hmph, memangnya aku akan mundur semudah itu?"

Menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi, Meiko menyuruh para bawahannya maju. Dengan senjata di tangan, jelas menurut Miku, pertarungan itu tidak adil. Tak disangkanya, dengan mudah gadis bertitel Black Snow itu melakukan beberapa tendangan yang menyingkirkan seluruh penantangnya. Mulai dari tendangan rendah yang meluluh-lantakkan barisan terdepan hingga _sliding _langsung menuju kaki untuk menghindari pemilik pipa besi mengenainya.

"Sudah puas, Meiko?" matanya melirik tajam kepada sang bos yang kini meratap seluruh anak buahnya sudah berhamburan di tanah.

"Ah~ ya. Seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan." Meiko menaruh telunjuknya di sebelah bibirnya, matanya sedikit melirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan kirinya. "Sudah saatnya aku pulang, Luka-san."

Luka diam saja melihat Meiko dan seluruh anak buahnya tertatih pergi dari sana. Pandangannya kini teralih pada gadis lain yang tengah menjadi korban disana.

"H-Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis bersurai merah muda itu tampak sangat khawatir di manik biru Miku yang masih mengadah ke atas.

"I—Iya..."

Miku hendak bangun dari tidurnya di tanah gravel tersebut, akan tetapi Luka meraih tangan Miku sebelum gadis bersurai toska itu bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Ikut aku," ucapnya.

"Ti-Tidak usah, aku bisa—"

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut denganku."

Luka pun membimbing Miku ke suatu tempat. Beberapa meter dari sekolah, ada sebuah taman bermain kecil yang sudah sepi pengunjungnya. Walau taman tersebut telah sepi, seluruh permainan, seperti bak pasir, ayunan dan banyak hal lain tampak tidak kesepian di sana. Luka mendudukkan Miku di bangku taman yang tepat diantara pepohonan rindang di sebelah bak pasir berisi ayunan. Luka mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih dari dalam sakunya, dan menuju pancuran air terdekatnya. Miku memperhatikan gadis itu seraya meringis.

"Ti, tidak usah, Luka-san. Aku bisa mengobati luka ini sendi—"

Segala celotehan Miku terkunci seketika sapu tangan yang dingin berbalut air itu bertemu dengan muara dimana darahnya mengucur.

"Sakit, kan?" Luka memelankan tangannya, masih berusaha membersihkan darah Miku. "Tunggu disini, ya? Aku akan membelikan antiseptik dan perban di toko seberang sana."

Luka melepas tangannya dari sapu tangan dan berlari pergi. Miku melihat ke arah sapu tangan milik Luka tersebut setelah menyeka sebagian besar darah yang percuma mengalir mengotori bajunya dan juga wajahnya. Pemandangan darah mengotori sapu tangan yang indah itu membuatnya tidak enak hati—sebenarnya, siapa Megurine Luka itu sebenarnya? Lalu 'Meiko' tadi? Dan apa maksudnya soal Black Snow?

Menghela nafas sejenak, Miku berusaha rileks. Kejadian tadi bagaikan cahaya baginya.

"Maaf, kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Tidak terasa, ketika Miku tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Luka kembali datang—kini dengan plastik berlabel logo palang merah. Luka duduk di sebelah Miku, mengeluarkan seluruh isi plastik yang berupa antiseptik, _providine iodine_, kapas lemak, pinset dan perban.

"Kau akan kuobati tapi—" Luka mengambil kapas lemak sedikit, dijepitnya dengan pinset serta kapas dituangi antiseptik. "—tahanlah sakitnya. Ini pasti akan menyakitkan."

"Errm...o-oke."

Sungguhpun demikian, sang Hatsune Miku tidak bisa menahan jeritan penuh sakit yang keluar dari mulutnya hingga tenggorokannya kering.

x x x

Sang surya sudah tenggelam, kini sekitar mata Miku bagian kanan diperban karena asal mula darah berasal dari kepala bagian depan sebelah kanan. Ditilik dari cara mengobati, Miku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa tangan Luka sangat terampil, dalam banyak arti. Ketika Luka tengah mencuci tangan setelah menangani pendarahan Miku, beberapa pertanyaan terlintas kembali di benak sang gadis bersurai toska tersebut. Mengenai Megurine Luka dan mengapa gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengenakan seragam Yamaha High.

"U-Umm, Luka-san?" bibir Miku terbuka.

"...Ya, ada apa?"

"Kau...senpai-ku, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Luka-san...?"

Jemari Luka tampak menutup keran, ia tidak menampakkan wajah ke arah Miku. "—Pulanglah, malam sudah tiba."

Gadis itu diam mendengar reaksi subyek yang ditanyakan. Urung melakukan apapun, Miku hendak pergi dari tempat, sebelum akhirnya Luka menghentikannya dengan perkataan tanpa menghadap Miku.

"...Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Hatsune Miku, kelas 1-2 Yamaha High."

(Dan mereka berdua bertukar nama. Segalanya baru saja _dimulai_.)

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>trivia.<strong>

[1] Kempo ialah seni bela diri Jepang yang penggunaannya banyak memakai permainan teknik tangan. Miku belajar teknik Kempo oleh kakaknya, Hatsune Mikuo, sebagai bentuk _self-defense_ di setting cerita ini.

[2] Kickboxing ialah seni beladiri untuk _self-defense_ yang berupa tendangan dan pukulan.

[3] Black Snow nama panggilan Meiko untuk Luka. Diambil dari atribut lagu-lagu Luka. Awalnya ingin saya namai _Snow Queen_.

**a/n.**

Chapter 1 selesai! Akhirnyaaaaa! Saya nggak nyangka bisa sampai 1k lebih—Ehem, maaf ceritanya SAMASEKALI nggak jelas begini. Saya cuma mau menambahkan kalau di chapter-chapter selanjutnya mungkin banyak hint shoujo-ai seperti yang saya bilang. Segalanya akan diceritakan satu-persatu kok, mohon supportnya! Terima kasih atas para pembaca, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

**[next chapter** / Chapter 2 – Meltdown**]** — stay tuned!


	2. Meltdown

**Disclaimer.**

Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, dan segala penciptanya.

**Warning. **

OOC, typo, AU, violence/blood, may contain shoujo-ai, alur tidak tetap.

* * *

><p>"<em>Selamat datang di rumahku, Miku."<em>

"_Hoo? Kau siapa? Aku Rin!"_

"_Ah maaf, kota ini memang seperti ini, bukan?"_

"_Kasane-san—dan dia itu kakaknya."_

"_TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"_

Miku hanya bisa terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat tidak nyaman dalam keadaan tersentak. Mimpi aneh tentang beberapa kejadian tergambar di benaknya, tentang saat pertama kali ia pindah dari Tokyo untuk menemui kakaknya Mikuo dan akhirnya pergi ke Yamaha High beberapa bulan lalu—kurang lebih sudah enam bulan. Ia berkenalan dengan Rin, diajak jalan-jalan bersama Gumi dan Len juga Rin—

Namun, sesuatu mengganjal otaknya.

_Suara milik siapa yang ia dengar di mimpinya?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos <strong>Hearts<strong>**

2012 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2<strong> – Meltdown**]**

Pagi yang baru,

Hatsune Miku tidak bisa mengindahkan pikiran tentang Megurine Luka jauh-jauh dari sisi otaknya, saat kemarin ia baru pulang ke rumah—untungnya kakak kandungnya tengah pergi ke luar kota beberapa saat dan meninggalkan tulisan di kulkas—Miku hanya duduk diam dengan teh dingin yang sempat ia beli di toko 24 jam terdekat serta beberapa peralatan untuk mengganti perbannya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu langsung saja menghilang setelah mengucapkan namanya, bahkan Miku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih secara jelas.

_Megurine Luka, seragam sekolah Yamaha High, perkenalan mereka yang dibalas dengan tatapan dinginnya, surai merah muda itu, orang-orang dari Vocaloid High itu, apa maksudnya—_

—_Dan juga, kenapa Luka seperti menghindar begitu ia tahu nama Miku?_

Perdarahan yang diderita Miku cukup parah sehingga ia tetap dengan perbannya menuju sekolah, yang tentu saja menarik perhatian beberapa anak di kelas, maupun di kelas sebelahnya. Ketika Miku menggeser pintu dan duduk tanpa kata di kursinya, Kagamine Rin dan Akita Neru yang tadinya berada di antara kelas berbincang tentang sesuatu semangatnya lenyap ketika melihat gadis bersurai hijau toska itu tanpa ekspresi menuju ke dalam kelas, apalagi dengan kondisi babak belur seperti itu. Seketika mereka datang ke meja Miku—dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Miku, kau...kenapa?" Rin memulai dengan nada khawatir. Ekspresi Miku yang mendung seperti ini jarang sekali dilihat olehnya. "Dan perban itu—apa kau di-_bully_?"

"Ti—tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya—"

"Tidak usah bohong, Hatsune. Melihat dari gelagatmu, aku tahu kau korban _bully_." Neru, gadis berambut pirang yang lebih terang dari Kagamine bersaudara yang sedaritadi hanya ada di belakang kini maju ke depan Miku dan melipat kedua tangannya, di lengan kirinya terdapat ban lengan bertuliskan sesuatu yang sulit Miku lihat.. "Kalau kau tidak terus terang, aku akan minta data CCTV sekolah pada OSIS."

"...Kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Neru?" Rin balik bertanya.

"Jangan meremehkan anggota Komite Perlindungan Siswa, Kagamine." Neru menunjukkan ban lengan merahnya. "Aku disini untuk mengusut kasus _bully _yang ada di Yamaha High."

"Komite Perlindungan Siswa? Baru kali ini aku dengar hal itu," sanggah Rin.

"Kami baru saja dibentuk oleh Gakupo-senpai untuk menyelidiki kasus _bully_, anggotanya ada aku dan Kaito-san."

"Kaito—HAH? Kaito si pengacau dan teman Len **itu**!" pekik Rin mendadak. "W—Kenapa orang seperti dia juga ada di Komite itu?"

"Apa masalahmu, Kagamine? Gakupo-senpai bilang baik-baik saja kok?" Neru memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mau cerita, Hatsune? Apa kita menepi saja ke tempat yang sepi saja?"

x x x

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat.

Sebuah tanah lapang yang tengah meranggas pelan terasa seperti oasis tertimpa angin. Beberapa benda bekas seperti kayu, bahkan benda konstruksi terbengkalai dan sebuah gerbong kereta usang ada di sana. Rel kereta di sana tampak tak bernyawa, begitu pula dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Namun, satu makhluk hidup ada di sana, _sendirian di dalam gerbong kereta usang itu_. Sosok yang memiliki surai merah muda, iris biru laut dan perawakan yang indah—Megurine Luka. Gadis itu tengah duduk sendiri, hanya memainkan jarinya di sekitar ponsel yang ia miliki.

_TAP_, terdengar langkah lemah menuju ke arahnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang—" suaranya tersirat tegas. "Jangan datang kemari lagi."

Mendengar gertakan, sang pemilik suara menampakkan diri ke arah cahaya yang masuk ke dalam gerbong—sosok pemuda dengan seragam, surai sewarna terung yang bercahaya tertimpa matahari menyertainya. Pemuda tersebut berambut panjang yang diikat seperti seorang _samurai_ dahulu kala, sosoknya bagaikan wanita, namun iris matanya menunjukkan siapa dia.

Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir sang pemuda, seperti sudah mengekspektasi reaksi sang putri di hadapannya. "Oya, kau selalu saja menolakku, Luka."

"Mau apa kau kemari lagi, **Gakupo**? Aku sudah tidak punya urusan apa-apa _denganmu_."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mengajakmu _kembali_." Pemuda bernama Gakupo itu menyerahkan tangannya ke arah jarak pandang Luka, tentu saja dengan keinginan mengajak.

—Yang Luka balas dengan sorot mata dingin seperti biasa.

"Begitu..." Gakupo memasukkan tangannya ke saku seraya berbalik badan dan mulai lenyap dari hadapan Luka. "Aku akan datang lagi."

Seketika sunyi. Hanya ada suara ketikan lemah dari ponsel Luka.

"Tch, " menutup ponselnya pelan, ia lalu menenggelamkan diri ke arah lututnya. "Aku sudah tahu aku tidak akan bisa kembali..."

x x x

"Megurine Luka?"

Neru, Rin dan Miku kini duduk di kantin yang sepi bersama tiga kaleng minuman dari mesin minuman terdekat. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Miku, Neru sendiri mencatat beberapa poin penting. Sementara Rin tampaknya kesal dengan Vocaloid High sekarang.

"Meiko itu—kalau aku bertemu dengannya, dia akan kubunuh!"

"Su, sudah-sudah," Miku berusaha menenangkan amarah Rin.

Neru meminum isi minuman kalengnya sebelum bicara. "Sepertinya aku pernah dengar siapa Megurine ini, lalu untuk soal Meiko-senpai, dia adalah ketua OSIS dari Vocaloid High, tidak mungkin kau bisa pulang ke rumah dengan selamat kalau kau mau perang dengannya, Kagamine."

"Hmph!" Rin memalingkan muka. "Andai saja dia bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari soal Megurine Luka di arsip OSIS, kalian kembali saja ke kelas." Neru berdiri dari tempatnya, ia lalu berkacak pinggang. "Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan soal kejadian _bully_ itu, Hatsune. OSIS akan membantumu."

x x x

Sepulang sekolah, di sekitar markas klub.

Yowane Haku, _senpai_-nya Rin tampak tidur di ruangan klub, sehingga Rin bisa membolos dan pulang bersama Miku. Sedaritadi, Rin memang sudah khawatir bahwa Miku bisa pulang selamat atau tidak. Menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya tersebut, Rin berlaku biasa di depan Miku. Len dan Kaito tampak sudah menunggui mereka di pintu gerbang—tentu saja Rin yang memanggil mereka untuk pulang bersama.

Mereka bermain-main sejenak, seperti mengunjungi _cafe_, sebuah cafe yang terkenal dengan _Cappucino_ dan _Mont Blanc_-nya. atau iseng-iseng berlarian di taman kota sebelum menuju stasiun. Dompet Len kendor akibat Rin meminta dengan _puppy eyes_, Kaito hanya bisa nyengir lebar ke arah Len dan Miku ikut bersenang-senang bersama mereka.

Perjalanan mereka terhenti ketika Miku menemukan sebuah jalan gersang dari taman ke sebuah padang bunga luas.

"Padang bunga?" sejauh mata memandang, Kaito menatap. "Kau menemukan tempat hebat, Miku-chi~"

"Oh ya? Memang tempat ini apa? Indah sekali!" balas Miku riang. "Rasanya aku belum pernah ke tempat ini."

"Kau tertarik dengan padang bunga ini? Ini adalah salah satu tempat kesukaan kami bertiga dulu." Rin menjelaskan. "Tempat ini juga tersambung dengan sebuah danau yang terletak di tengah kota, dan gerbong kereta disana adalah bekas pembangunan rel gagal."

Sejauh mata memandang, lanskap itu begitu menawan. Miku seakan tidak bisa lepas dari tempat ini. Kaito dan Len sudah berlari ke arah tengah, mendadak hilang diantara bunga-bunga serta rumput liar yang dirawat alam tersebut. Rin hanya menghela napas, ia pun turut berlari dan mengajak Miku bersamanya hingga bertemu kembali dengan Len dan Kaito.

Akan tetapi, ada hal lain di pikiran Miku sekarang ini—seperti bukan pertama kalinya ia kesini—sebuah perasaan nostalgia yang menusuk melanda perasaannya.

"_Ini tempat kesukaanku, lho, Hatsune."_

"_Biasanya Kasane-san kemari, namun..."_

"_Panggil aku—"_

"Oya, rasanya aku mengenal rambut toska itu dan teman-temannya?"

Suara ringan memecah kegembiraan. Muncul seseorang di belakang mereka, pemuda dengan _gakuran _berlogo sekolah yang berbeda dengan mereka, kacamata sederhana juga penampilan rapi bagai model siswa sebuah sekolah. Kaito, Rin dan Len tampak mengetahui siapa tamu disana, sementara Miku hanya bisa melongo—lebih tepatnya, membeku.

"Kiyoteru!" terdengar nada geram dari Len. "Untuk apa kau kemari! Bukannya kau sudah di penjara!"

"Wah, wah. Seperti biasa kau emosian, eh, Kagamine?" Pria itu menaikkan kacamatanya. "Dan tampaknya kau menikmati hari-hari _normal _yang indah, Shion?"

"Tch!" hendak melompat maju dengan kepalan tangan siap, Kaito terhenti oleh tangan kanan Rin.

"Tenanglah, Kaito." Rin menahan pemuda tersebut maju untuk menghajarnya. Pemuda berkacamata tersebut hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Hahaha! Pemandangan yang menyenangkan, bukan?" lanjutnya. "Dan kita lihat disana ada **tuan putri** Hatsune..."

Rin menaikkan alis, "Kau—kau tahu Miku! Di, dia kan cuma murid pindahan! Dia tidak tahu _kota ini seperti apa_!"

"Bicara apa kau, Kagamine? Dia **sudah tahu**." Kiyoteru mendekati Miku, meraih bagian pipi kanan sang gadis berambut kuncir dua itu, yang entah kenapa membeku geraknya walaupun kulitnya disentuh _orang asing—_

(Namun, iris hitam dan bingkai kacamata itu familiar di matanya.)

"Oh? Kau lupa denganku eh, Hatsune-chan? Namaku Kiyoteru Hiyama." Pemuda tersebut kini menahan dagu Miku dan mendekatkan fokusnya pada sang gadis yang membisu di hadapannya, didekatkannya bibir ke arah telinga Miku. "Kau lupa dengan apa yang terjadi _saat itu_?Kau lupa dengan Megurine? Kau lupa dengan Teto?"

(_Luka Megurine...Teto...?_)

"Hrrm, kau tidak mau menjawab, ohime-chan? Baik kalau begitu akan kuulang kembali _kisah itu_."

Kiyoteru memukul tengkuk Miku, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri seketika. Ketika hendak membawa Miku pergi, Kiyoteru tidak mengindahkan penonton yang melihatnya, sudah pasti menyulut amarah seluruhnya.

"KEMBALIKAN MIKU!"

Len maju lebih dulu, Rin tidak bisa membendungnya. Hendak menggeser kaki sang pemuda kacamata, alhasil malah kedua tangan Len ditahan dengan sempurna oleh Kiyoteru, lengkap dengan tendangan lutut langsung ke perut Len, sukses membuat salah satu dari Kagamine bersaudara itu mundur terbatuk.

(Sayup-sayup, sang gadis bersurai hijau toska itu mendengar pembicaraan yang terjadi.)

"Ooh? Kemana kekuatan _Reverse Gemini_ yang sudah pernah menguasai sebagian kota?"

"...Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain, Len."

Rin dan Len kini berdampingan maju, menyerang Kiyoteru dari dua arah. Len membuat sibuk di bagian kiri sementara Rin di bagian kanan. Kombinasi pukulan ke arah torso dan tendangan untuk menghilangkan keseimbangan tengah dilakukan, sementara Kaito bertolak, ia mengambil jarak aman dan berhasil mengambil Miku dari genggaman Kiyoteru.

"Pergilah, Kaito! Kami akan menahannya disini!" pekik Len.

Kaito mengangguk, dengan satu tarikan nafas, pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu melarikan diri ke arah samping taman, melintasi padang bunga yang luas. Bingung membawa kemana sang gadis, pemuda itu terkejutkan oleh seseorang.

"—Kaito?"

Menoleh dengan pandangan waspada, ia turut terpana dengan orang yang memanggilnya—seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui selama enam bulan. "M-Meiko-senpai? Ke, kenapa senpai ada disini?"

"Ah, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Megurine jadi aku kemari—kau sendiri?"

"..." tampak Kaito enggan menjawab. "_Bloody Glass—_dia kembali."

Mendengar nama itu, Meiko tersentak. "Kiyoteru? Bukannya saat itu Megurine sudah—"

"Aku tidak tahu, dan sepertinya dia mengincar Hatsune Miku ini." Kaito mengalihkan pandang ke arah gadis yang digendongnya. "Kau tahu sesuatu, senpai?"

"...Tidak sekarang, Kaito. Pergilah ke arah danau, Kiyoteru pasti mengejarmu."

"Baiklah,"

Tanpa merasa harus bertanya lagi, Kaito kembali berlari menyusur padang tersebut, sementara Meiko yang ditinggalkannya kini menghela nafas panjang sebelum melirik ke arah gerbong usang yang ada beberapa meter di sebelah utaranya.

"Masalah lagi, ya?" desahnya. "Harus kuberitahu Megurine...soal ini."

Berjalan sedikit tertatih, Meiko perlahan membuka gerbong kereta dan mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri masuk tanpa persetujuan sosok pemilik di dalamnya.

"Kau punya urusan yang sama dengan Gakupo, kan? Pergi."

"Tidak, aku ingin memberitahu—" Meiko menghela nafas lagi. "Kiyoteru kembali."

x x x

Kaito membenamkan wajahnya ke arah wastafel di dekat danau, setelah menyandarkan Miku di bangku sekitar. Danau terlihat sepi, diharapnya tidak ada bahaya susulan yang datang. Terlintas di benaknya beberapa pikiran acak tentang siapa sebenarnya Miku dengan Kiyoteru yang mencarinya—apa hubungan mereka? Apa maksud dari cowok itu?

_PIP PIP_

Ponsel Kaito berbunyi, ia lalu mematikan keran dan meraih kantung bajunya.

_Incoming call from Kagamine Len._

"O-Oi, Len! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Se...setelah Kiyoteru puas menghajar kami, ia tidak...mengejarmu." _Len terdengar lelah. _"Ada dua orang perempuan datang kemari tadi, dan Kiyoteru langsung pergi—siapa mereka? Pemilik teritori baru?"_

"...Pasti itu Megurine-san dan Meiko." Kaito menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau tahu, kan? Pemilik nama panggilan _Black Snow _dan _Red Apple_? Itu mereka."

"_Cih, kupikir kota ini sudah tenang. Kenapa dia harus kembali lagi? Ingin membuat perang lagi seperti lima bulan lalu!"_

"Hei, apa jangan-jangan—Hatsune ini ada kaitannya dengan perang lima bulan lalu?"

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>trivia.<strong>

Seluruh nama panggilan di fanfic ini seperti nama samaran atau ID, selengkapnya soal 'perang' dan segala macamnya mungkin akan saya jelaskan satu persatu di tiap chapter.

**a/n.**

Oalah, sepertinya saya suka sama evil! Kiyoteru disini. /plak

Eniwei, maaf update-nya lama dan kerasa ceritanya makin random. Saya ga tau pengen komentar apa lagi orz. Keep reviewing dan happy holiday semuanya~

**[next chapter** / Chapter 3 – World's End Dancehall**]** — stay tuned!


	3. World's End Dancehall

**Disclaimer.**

Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, dan segala penciptanya.

**Warning.**

OOC, typo, AU, violence-blood, shoujo-ai, alur tidak tetap.

* * *

><p>—<em>Ada yang kulupakan, aku perlahan menyadarinya, namun hatiku tak mampu mengembalikannya<em>.—

Setengah tahun lalu, setengah tahun lalu ketika aku sampai di kota ini. Mikuo-nii, kakakku yang sudah lama tinggal jauh dari keluarga besar karena urusan kuliahnya, ia yang akan menampungku di kota ini. Rumah Mikuo-nii tidak jauh dari stasiun, sehingga aku memutuskan datang sendiri ke sana. Rumah Mikuo-nii ialah rumah hangat dengan pekarangan kecil serta tingkat dua. Ketika aku masuk ke ruang tamu, sudah banyak orang disana.

Aku melirik sedikit, aku menemukan sofa dihuni seorang wanita, namun salah satu gadis di sana duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Adikku yang manis akan datang, lho!" suara Mikuo-nii tampak berbangga diri kepada semua tamunya. Seperti yang kulihat, Mikuo-nii menunjukkan fotoku pada semuanya dari dompetnya.

"Hoo? _Broken Chain_ yang menakutkan dulu ternyata punya adik semanis ini? Hahaha!"

"Tch, tak usah mengejekku, Teto! Apa salahnya adikku semanis ini?" kakakku bermimik cemberut kepada gadis berambut merah yang ada di atas kursi roda itu.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian membuat gadis ini takut masuk, lho?" ia menunjuk ke arahku.

"Siapa itu, Megurine-san?"

Aku menemukan beberapa tamu yang memiliki beragam usia disana. Gadis berambut merah dikuncir dua seperti croissant dan gadis dengan surai merah mudanya menyala tertimpa sinar matahari.

Mata semuanya tertuju padaku ketika Luka-san saat itu menunjuk ke arahku. Aku pun malu sesaat.

Mereka memperkenalkan diri, Kasane Teto adalah gadis di atas kursi roda itu. Ia terkena kecelakaan setahun lalu, dan ia mempunyai kakak tiri bernama Kiyoteru Hiyama yang merupakan teman baik Mikuo-nii. Dan gadis yang lain ialah Megurine Luka, tetangga Mikuo-nii yang juga dekat dengan Kasane-san. Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa Mikuo-nii bisa sebegitu populernya dengan wanita.

Setelah beberapa lama berbincang, aku pun ikut dengan Luka-san mengantar Kasane-san pulang.

"Hatsune-san, Mikuo-san memanggil kami ke rumah untuk memperkenalkanmu dengan kota ini. Bukan alasan lain." Luka-san tersenyum ke arahku, tangannya masih memegang kursi roda Kasane-san. "Karena Mikuo-san takut ia sibuk kuliah, sehingga tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Dasar Mikuo. Harusnya ia pikir-pikir dulu bila adiknya ingin pindah kemari," Kasane-san menghela nafas. "Kota ini—Ah, maaf. Kota ini memang seperti ini , bukan?"

Kutemukan kejanggalan dari caranya berbicara.

—_Aku melupakan sesuatu, ya, aku melupakan sesuatu. Namun aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.—_

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos Hearts<strong>

2012 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>[<strong>Chapter 3<strong> – World's End Dancehall]

"_...ku..."_

"_Miku..."_

Hari itu, hari dimana semuanya dimulai, dan berakhir. Aku menutup semuanya pada diriku sendiri. Entah kenapa, pertemuanku dengan Luka—aku merasakan bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang pertama, hanya saja yang kurasakan kini adalah jarak kita semakin menjauh. Luka yang kutemui saat itu ialah...Megurine Luka sebagai seorang siswi terpintar di Vocaloid High, menggunakan kacamata, berparas dewasa dan memiliki pemikiran matang. Seolah imej _yamato nadeshiko_ terpampang jelas padanya ketika aku mengenalnya.

Luka hanya hidup sendiri, dia berdampingan hidup di bawah pengawasan keluarga Kiyoteru Hiyama. Kasane Teto ialah adik tiri Kiyoteru yang diadopsi dari sebuah panti asuhan. Dengan keadaan yang begini terbuka, kuharap kota ini mau menerimaku, namun di hari ketika aku pulang bersama dengan Luka dan Kasane-san,

—_Kota ini memiliki banyak rahasia, seharusnya aku tidak ikut ke dalam lingkaran ini.—_

Beberapa orang pemuda asing, mereka meneriakkan beberapa nama yang tidak kukenali, namun pemuda-pemuda itu melompat maju ke arah Kasane-san dan Luka, mereka berdua menghajar seluruh pria itu—tidak kusangka Kasane-san yang ada di kursi roda bisa melakukan beladiri sehebat itu.

"_Ini rahasia kami. Kota ini."_

Tidak.—

"_Kami berjuang untuk hidup dengan mengalahkan satu sama lain untuk menjadi teratas."_

"_Yang kalah hanya akan menemui kematian."_

"_Semua punya nama masing-masing."_

"_Ini adalah permainan—"_

Aku tidak mau mendengar itu, melihat darah—apapun.

"_Ini adalah ciptaan keluarga Hiyama Kiyoteru."_

"_Selama setahun, harus ada seorang 'pemenang' yang akan dianugerahi sebuah hal."_

"_Siapapun yang kalah akan dibunuh Kiyoteru sebagai juri. Siapapun."_

"_Kami akan terus menumpahkan darah sampai gila,"_

Aku—Aku— ikut masuk ke dalam lingkaran ini karena pengaruh Mikuo-nii sebagai pemenang di tahun lalu, dengan nama panggilan _Teal Crown_ aku terkenal sebagai 'titisan' sang _Broken Chain_. Kehidupanku berubah, apa yang kulihat semakin berubah.

"_Tanpa bertarung, kami tidak akan hidup."_

"_Hidup kami tidak akan berguna,"_

"_Walau kaki ini tidak bisa bergerak sekalipun, aku—"_

"_Aku akan tetap bertarung."_

"_Karena kami, ingin mendapatkan hal yang berharga bagi diri kami lagi."_

* * *

><p>"Ia tidak siuman juga? Apa mungkin karena shock?"<p>

Rin, Len dan juga Kaito kini berada di rumah sakit terdekat yang dapat mereka jangkau. Selain memberi pertolongan pada patah tulang lengan kanan bawah Rin, Miku yang sedaritadi dibilang oleh dokter tidak ada masalah sama sekali tidak membuka kelopak matanya.

"Sepertinya memang ada kaitannya masalah perang lima bulan lalu dengan Miku." Kaito berpangku tangan, maniknya menatap sosok pucat Miku yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit itu. "Saat itu kalian dikalahkan Kasane Teto—_Wheelchair Witch_, bukan?"

"Walau dia di atas kursi roda, kami sebagai pemegang nama _Reverse Gemini _tidak mungkin menang," jelas Rin. "Saat itu Kasane-san seperti meremehkan kami."

"Lalu, Kasane Teto sekarang koma setelah kejadian di rumah Kiyoteru Hiyama..." Kaito berdehem. "Sementara, di sana hanya ada Megurine Luka, karena itulah ia juga ikut dipenjara, walau tidak selama Kiyoteru."

"—Dan semenjak itu Megurine Luka bahkan menjadi _Snow Queen _yang ditakuti siapapun."

Rin dan Len menoleh ke arah suara lain yang menyambung pembicaraan Kaito dari luar kamar, gadis bersurai merah kecoklatan masuk, irisnya menatap nanar keadaan di dalam ruangan. Kaito menelan ludah, memperhatikan Luka yang berjalan dengan elegannya ke arah mereka. Sorot mata karismatisnya bahkan membuat Len bergidik.

"Kalian yang menyelamatkan Miku?" ucapnya tanpa nada. Kaito pun hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Emm, Sakine-san—"

"Meiko-senpai, Kagamine." Meiko membalas, "Kalian pasti ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentangku, hm?"

Kaito jelas langsung merespon, "Tentu saja, soal lima bulan lalu—"

"Tentang koma-nya Kasane-san? Atau tentang Miku?"

"Keduanya?" sambung Len.

x x x

Lima bulan lalu,

Seperti biasa dalam interval beberapa tahun, pesta besar yang diselenggarakan keluarga Kiyoteru dimulai. Sebuah pesta nyawa bernama _TOWER_ yang melibatkan seluruh insan muda di kota, demi memperebutkan status sebagai yang terkuat. Yang menang dapat terus-menerus mengeruk nyawa orang lain, yang kalah hanya menanti cemoohan dan dikucilkan rakyat. Pertandingan tersebut berlangsung di seluruh sisi kota, dengan segala cara dipertaruhkan. Bertarung sampai mati dihalalkan, seluruh senjata dipersilahkan—itulah kehidupan kota ini.

Nyaris semua petarung memiliki nama sebutan, mereka yang tersisa dari yang tersisa dapat bertarung melawan Kiyoteru di singgasananya.

Saat itu, bertemulah Luka Megurine dan Kasane Teto di pertarungan menuju akhir.

Kasane-san, dia bertarung sekuat tenaga, begitu juga Luka yang saat itu menyandang nama _Pink Lark_.

Luka kalah, dan Kasane-san melanjutkan ke tahta Kiyoteru dan disaksikan oleh banyak orang dari layar kaca di tengah kota bagaikan hewan langka di kebun binatang, sebelum akhirnya—

"Kau datang juga, Teto."

"Hiyama." Kudengar suaranya tanpa beban. "Sudah saatnya aku menaruh akhir pada sejarah kota ini."

"Apakah kau bisa mengalahkan _Crown_?"

Kedua pupilnya melebar, "Mi...ku?"

"Aku tidak akan bertarung dengan **rendahan** walau ia adik tiriku," Kiyoteru dengan sarkas menaikkan kacamatanya. "Lagipula, Miku yang sudah kulatih bertahun-tahun sejak kecil merupakan **mesin pembunuh **yang tidak kau tahu."

x x x

"—Sebentar, jangan-jangan Miku itu—_Poison Crown_? Tangan kanan Kiyoteru yang dipakai untuk menumpas seluruh _orang-orang tak berguna _di medan pertarungan?" Rin menaikkan tangannya yang tidak sakit, interupsi.

Meiko mengangguk, "Jadi kalian sudah mengerti situasinya. Kalian pasti tahu setelah itu apa yang terjadi, kan?"

"...Teto-san dikalahkan semena-mena di layar kaca itu." Kaito melanjutkan, sedikit meneguk ludah. "Kepalanya bocor, kursi rodanya hancur, kini ia koma."

"Luka menyalahkan dirinya karena ia mengalah agar Teto bisa maju membantai Kiyoteru, namun, itulah yang kalian lihat." Meiko berkacak pinggang. "Kiyoteru masuk ke penjara atas taktik Gakupo, dan Miku yang tak sadarkan diri saat pertarungan terbangun amnesia beberapa minggu kemudian dan ialah yang kalian kenal sekarang."

x x x

Miku Hatsune, tulisan yang tertinggal di pohon besar di taman bermain tersebut. Di bawahnya, tulisan hiragana _Megurine Luka_ baru saja terukir oleh sang pemilik nama. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit, mendung tanpa matahari menyinari, terasa seperti awan ingin menurunkan hujannya.

(Sama seperti hari dimana mereka bertemu pertama kali—)

_Hari itu, setahun lalu. Kiyoteru Hiyama tengah melakukan pemantauan di kota mengenai petarung yang akan ikut di medan perang. Megurine Luka saat itu hanya gadis biasa, yang kebetulan tertarik dengan intrik kota yang mengandalkan sistem permainan nyawa demi segalanya. Ia ingin mengamati kota tersebut di lensa yang benar—di singasana Kiyoteru yang merupakan saudara jauhnya. Luka adalah gadis yang suka mengamati dan cepat sekali bosan—saat itu._

"_Hei, aku akan keluar agak lama, bisa kau jaga peliharaanku di bawah sana?"_

_Kiyoteru menitipkan rumah dan peliharaannya pada Luka, yang tentu tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud sang ketua kota dan pemegang famili itu sekarang. Begitu Kiyoteru meninggalkan rumah, Luka baru tahu siapa yang disebut peliharaan olehnya—_

_Gadis belia dengan rambut hijau toska yang dibiarkan tergerai, berbagai rantai dan gembok kunci menahan tangannya serta sosoknya yang kurang dirawat, pucat pasi namun mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Di luar kamar yang lebih tepatnya ialah kandang berjeruji tebal bertuliskan beberapa penjelasan;_

'Poison Crown – Penghukum Sampah.'

"_Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa kau tidak pergi? Mana Kiyoteru?"_

_Iris safir Luka terpaku pada sosok yang tersenyum walau raut wajahnya terlihat tersiksa tersebut. Sosoknya yang kecil membuat Luka ingin—_

"_Kau sendiri?" Luka membalas, "Kau peliharaan Kiyoteru? Kenapa?"_

_Gadis itu mendekati Luka di luar sel, menggenggam jeruji seraya melempar senyum bersahabat, "Karena kakak berhutang budi pada Kiyoteru—begitu ucapnya. Tapi kurasa tidak—" ia menggenggam baju Luka, "Sepertinya kakak dimanfaatkan dia."_

_Berbincang sebentar, mereka menjadi akrab dalam jangka waktu yang sangat pendek. Hatsune Miku, sesuai yang diakuinya merupakan nama yang indah bagi Luka. Bisa dibilang ia disini diperlakukan sebagai masokis dan bila ia bertemu kakaknya ia akan berubah kepribadian menjadi gadis biasa, singkatnya, Miku berkepribadian ganda._

(—Namun, memorinya hilang setelah pertarungan melawan Teto.)

Memukul dinding rumah sakit, Luka merintih pelan seraya berjalan lagi. Mengingat peristiwa pahit tersebut dan menemui Miku yang sudah seperti tidak pernah bertemu dirinya bukanlah yang ia inginkan. Miku yang ia lihat bukanlah Miku yang ia kenali, dan Miku sekarang _tidak pernah_ melihatnya.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya keluar dari kehidupan hina itu, tapi..." bisiknya, "Apa ingatanmu tentangku kompensasinya, Miku?"

Ditinggalkannya kamar Teto yang selalu sepi pengunjung menuju kamar lain yang tidak salah lagi, _kamar Miku._

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>an.**

Selamat pagi/siang/malam! Terima kasih review dan supportnya selama ini! Maaf delay-nya lumayan, karena saya sibuk selain dengan PR juga organisasi—oke, lebay. Ehem, terima kasih sudah menemani saya, **stay tuned** dan—adakah sedikit review untuk author haus ini? /eh/

**[next chapter** / Chapter 4 - Packaged] — **stay tuned!**


End file.
